Across Time and Space
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: A collection of stories about how Sheldon and Penny meet in different points and time in history. Medieval Times, Ancient Egypt, the Italian Renaissance just to name a few! Updated with 1800s England with Pirates!
1. Chapter 1  Medieval Times

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**I've decided to try something new by posting short stories about Sheldon and Penny meeting during different points in history. I might post sequels later on depending on the reviews and response from my lovely readers. I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I did writing them.**

A young blonde woman rushed through the castle halls toward the Royal living area, as a maid urged her to stop running.

"M'lady this is very dangerous! What if you injure yourself?" She called out but was ignored.

The woman burst through the doors, earning surprised stares from her parents.

"How could you do this?" She asked, "I told you that I have no intention to marry anyone."

The queen looked up at her, wrinkles creasing her eyes and streaks of grays were visible in her dark blonde hair as her husband stood up. "Penelope, you are already twenty-six and we want grand children. Haven't you already lived your life recklessly?"

"Your father is right dear. It is time for you to grow up and settle down for the future of our kingdom."

"But why must it be him?"

"He is a suitable choice for you: educated, of noble blood, and an excellent hunter with a curious mind." Her father cited, sitting back down on his throne.

Penny scoffed. "Please, he has no manners, and insults everyone. I can barely tolerate sitting in the same room with him, let alone marry him."

Her mother sighed in disappointment. "Penelope there is nothing that you can do. His mother has already approved of the marriage and will be arriving tomorrow to officially meet you."

She glared at her parents and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You mustn't wear your pants. Count your lucky stars your parents allow you to wear them since women are forbidden to do so."<p>

"Why not? They are comfortable and it's not like I'm meeting anyone of importance." She told the blonde maid as she sifted through the closet. "Bernadette, would you take my place instead?"

"Of course not, I am not a member of a royal or noble family. But if I were you I would follow your parents' wishes. The princesses and princes from the neighboring kingdoms are already married or have heirs; you are the only one left to do so."

"But I can't stand him." Penny whined. "You've met him too."

"If you decided on marriage you could have had your pick. Sir Leonard was very persistent for your hand in marriage but you turned him down so you have no other choice."

Penny frowned, Bernadette was right. She should have married earlier instead of traveling the world and having romantic affairs abroad.

* * *

><p>Bernadette smacked Penny lightly on the arm as she fumbled with her deep forest dress. "Stop fidgeting or he'll think you're infested with fleas!"<p>

She sighed and straightened when the doors to the castle opened, revealing an elegant woman with red hair and a tall, lanky man at her side.

Penny scowled recognizing him immediately from the countless balls she had attended. She watched as he walked up to her, bowing as she forced herself to courtesy and hesitantly extended her hand.

"Sheldon Cooper, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He greeted, kissing it.

"Penelope Price and the pleasure is all mine." She replied sarcastically but Sheldon didn't catch it as she saw him take out a handkerchief and wiped his lips with it. Did he think she was ill or something?

He looked her up and down before resting his eyes back to her face."That dress compliments your beautiful emerald eyes."

She grinned, so he did have a nice side. "However the dress is slightly large for your figure, is that intentional or are you perhaps hiding an enlarged stomach or massive thighs?"

Penny growled under her breath as he turned to walk away as Bernadette grabbed her arm. "Calm down, he's not worth it to get worked up about."

She exhaled slowly, her maid and best friend was right. It was just Sheldon Cooper, a egotistical virgin no doubt. What woman would have romantic liaisons with a man like him?

* * *

><p>"It's settled then. The wedding shall be in week from today." Mary said happily as she took a sip of red wine.<p>

"Mother, I have some concerns regarding the marriage." Sheldon spoke up, earning the full attention of everyone in the room, except for his bride-to-be.

"Do tell."

"First, the issue of offspring. I must be certain Penelope is devout of any sexual illnesses before she is to accompany me in my chambers." He answered, glancing over at the princess. "I can hardly imagine a woman such as herself is still a pure virgin."

"I assure you there isn't a problem with that, right?" King Wyatt asked as Penny caught her father's stare.

"Of course." She lied convincingly, her eyes darting back to Sheldon.

"Then unless impending coitus is designated, she will remain in her own chambers. I hardly wish to spend night after night sleeping with another person next to my person."

"Sheldon, the purpose of this union is for you to live as husband and wife. You are to share your bed with her until death, do I make myself clear?"

"But mother-"

She stared him down. "Are you opposing me?"

"No."

"Then silence. We will make the decisions in private with her parents so please leave the dining area with your fiancee."

Sheldon scoffed, standing up from the table and Penny did as well. They walked off toward the door and into the next area, sitting down on opposite ends of the couch.

"Are you serious? Why would you embarrass me like that?" She demanded, earning a look from him.

"Of course not. It was merely a facade to impress my mother and your parents. I have no desire in copulating with a whore, even to produce a royal heir."

"And neither am I." She agreed through gritted teeth.

"At least we share one commonality."

* * *

><p>Sheldon stared at himself in the mirror, he hated any social functions. It was pointless and a waste of his precious time. Adjusting his shirt he reached for his navy jacket when his mother entered the room.<p>

"The celebratory ball for your engagement has begun nearly an hour ago. What are you still doing here?"

Sheldon adjusted his cuffs. "Since this ball is designated for myself and Penelope I assume there is no need for me to be there from the start."

"You are still late." Mary pressed as he turned to look at her.

"I prefer to think of it as everyone else is simply early. It's an obvious fact."

"And that is your opinion." She retorted and pointed to the door as he breezed past her.

* * *

><p>Bernadette was wearing a light pink gown as Penny took a sip of her champagne. It was a nice change to be dolled up instead of wearing her maid garments but she was nervous of being caught by others.<p>

"Take a glass sweetie."

She shook her head. "As my lady's maid I cannot break the rules."

Penny picked up a glass and put it into her hand. "You are not a maid tonight and I want you to enjoy yourself. Remember you are first and foremost my dear friend."

Bernadette nodded and her shoulders relaxed as she looked over at Penny's parents at the far end of the room, seated next to Mary Cooper as they conversed.

Time passed by slowly when Bernadette caught the eye of a distant cousin from one of the neighboring kingdoms by the name of Howard. He had invited her to dance and Penny urged her to go as she finished another glass.

She had danced as well when asked, as expected of a lady, with two men who had extended their hands out to her. Penny was never one for social functions but didn't despise them altogether either; the best gossip was usually spread at balls.

Looking around and finding Bernadette dancing with that man called Howard she smiled. At least one of them would marry for love and not for convenience. Penny brushed past several people and walked out onto the balcony, feeling the cool night breeze against her skin.

She looked up at the stars, spotting the full moon as it illuminated the stone, propping her hands against it. It was silent except for the faint music playing from behind her that she didn't notice the footsteps.

"Tired of dancing I see?" Sheldon asked, walking up beside her.

"Actually no, I needed some air because it was stuffy." Penny replied, surprised that he showed up out of nowhere. He wasn't around once since the party began.

"I guess that works to my favor at least."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "How so?"

"My mother has asked me to dance with you. A sort of gesture for our feelings toward another to flourish so to speak." He answered in a monotone voice.

"How romantic." Penny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes but he didn't catch it again. He really was immune to sarcasm or perhaps he just ignored it.

"I suppose it is to lesser minds." Sheldon replied, extending his hand out to her and bowed slightly.

"Can you tell your mother that you danced with me?" Penny asked, earning a frown from him.

"I wish it were that simple. I am not adapt at concealing my lies and they are easy to see through."

She stared at his hand. No grasp on sarcasm and unable to lie? He was an odd man. Penny let out a sigh after extending her hand. Sheldon took it, pulling her towards him as his other hand rested on the small of her back.

She was surprised that her breath hitched at his touch as he lead the dance, in perfect tempo to the music coming from inside.

"Your dancing has improved since earlier tonight." He pointed out as Penny met his eyes.

"I haven't seen you all night so how would you know?"

Sheldon smirked. "Just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there. I can now tell that your dancing is on par, you just needed an adequate partner."

Penny averted her eyes and concentrated back on the dance, even though she didn't need to. She battled her inner thoughts concerning her future husband.

* * *

><p>Penny sat clad in an elegant white dress as Bernadette fixed her hair. "Can't you switch places with me?"<p>

"I don't think so and there is an obvious height difference between us even if I wanted to." She answered, patting her on the shoulder.

"Why me?"

Bernadette shrugged. "Possibly fate or punishment for a previous life. Maybe you were a criminal and this is your penance."

"I'll go with punishment but even if I did do something I have no memory of my past lives. This is completely unfair that I have to marry a complicated man. One day he's a complete ass while another he's the perfect gentleman." Penny said getting up and walking out of the room toward the church hallway.

Bernadette pushed her toward the door and offered encouraging words. She thanked her and Penny started walking down the aisle, her feet heavy as if they were made of stone. She neared closer to Sheldon and felt anger that she was forced to marry him.

Sheldon watched her as she glared at him under her veil as the priest started the ceremony. He answered 'I do' as if he was ordering dinner and when her turn came she replied half-hardheartedly.

He reached over and lifted her veil, hesitantly leaning in to kiss her quickly before backing away. She shot him a look as he pulled out his handkerchief again, failing to discreetly wipe his lips as the priest stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"I believe we have nowhere to run." He said, pulling back the covers on the bed so he could climb in. "Our parents sent spies to listen in outside the door to ensure we consummate our wedding night."<p>

"I am not doing anything of the sort. You will die a virgin."

"Perhaps but that is hardly a threat." He replied, lying down in the center of the bed.

She glared at him and looked at the door, hearing whispers through the other side. "And where do you propose I sleep?"

"Wherever you feel the desire to except my bed."

"I am a woman, you must vacate the bed and take the couch."

He sat up and looked at her in surprise. "On what grounds? Men have higher authority than women."

"True but you are a gentleman and wouldn't dare lay a hand even if one was to attack you correct?"

"Of course but I don't understand what you mean."

Penny then leaped onto the bed and began pushing him off to the side so he would fall onto the floor. He grunted and sat up as Penny braced her legs onto his back and pushed as hard as she could. Sheldon rolled over and she let out a yelp in surprise as he stood up on the bed. She countered by taking his legs out from under him, emitting a 'oof' from his lips as he smacked the bed, stomach first, half sprawled on top of her.

Their faces were inches apart as they panted, looking into each other's eyes. "If you don't get off me this instant I'll yell rape." She whispered, causing his eyes to widen and bolt right off her.

"Fine, you win this round." He admitted, taking his pillow with him as he walked over to the couch, causing Penny to smirk.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ancient Egypt

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**I understand that Penny and Sheldon should have different names but I have kept it to avoid confusion and make it easier for the reader to know who is who.**

A man wrapped in a white robe adorned with gold and jewels sat upon a throne, his finger taping on the arm rest.

"My pharaoh," An older servant began, bowing his head with respect. "These are the people we've found at our borders. A few were caught defiling the tombs of your ancestors in search of riches. The men were sent to work as laborers and the five women that were in their presence have been brought here."

The pharaoh waved with his hand and the servant scurried toward the doors. He turned his head to look at his captain and trusted friend standing on the right side of his throne.

"Sheldon, I believe it's the appropriate time to bestow a slave upon you."

The tall man was slightly muscular and tanned by the sunlight. "Thank you my Pharaoh, however I do not require one."

The pharaoh laughed, his lines near his eyes becoming more pronounced. "Always so modest. This is an order; out of everyone in my palace only you have yet to choose one."

Sheldon bowed his head and sighed mentally. "I understand."

The doors then opened as five women were brought in, with their hands tied behind their backs as a young guard instructed them to kneel in the pharaoh's presence. Two were in their forties, while the others were from teens to late twenties.

Three of them refused to bow and stood instead, watching the pharaoh. He motioned with his head and the guard shoved them to the ground as the youngest spat on the floor, she was in her teens.

Sheldon watched them and glanced over at the pharaoh, the subjection of people, especially women was too much for him. There was a fine line between fear and respect. The guard was about to hit the teen when the pharaoh stopped him, raising his hand. "Stop, there is no need to strike the young woman."

He turned his head to look at his captain. "Sheldon, please pick one of these women and she shall be taken to your chambers."

Nodding, Sheldon walked towards the women and looked at their faces. The older women looked tired and their faces were weathered as they watched him with caution and fear. He looked at the younger women and his eyes fell on the one in the middle of them. She was in her twenties with glistening sun kissed skin and his eyes were glued to hers involuntarily. The emerald pools lured him in, even though they were burning with hatred and anger. Sheldon shook his head to break the trance and crouched to her level.

"May I inquire your name?" He asked politely but she stayed silent, her eyes were menacing and murderous.

Sheldon stood up and looked at the pharaoh. "I want this woman."

* * *

><p>She glanced around the room, it was luxurious; marble floors and alabaster pillars. Sheldon stood with his hands behind his back watching her eyes light up in awe and amazement.<p>

"I must know your name, unless you wish to be called 'slave' from now and until the unforeseeable future."

She turned to look at him as he walked up to her and she held up her hands defensively in front of her, earning a frown from him.

"I mean you no harm. My belief is that one should never lay a hand on a woman, slave or otherwise." Sheldon explained as she slowly lowered her hands, a look of surprise on her face.

"Really? What if you are lying?" She asked, her voice as cold as ice.

He shook his head. "You have my word. I also don't lie, another trait I learned from my late mother."

Sheldon watched as she looked up at him with fascination, her eyes locking with his.

"My name is Penny." She told him, earning a smile from him.

"Good. I am Sheldon, you may call me that if you desire."

Penny watched as he walked toward the left and motioned for her to follow him. "I shall show you where you will be living from now on."

* * *

><p>She filled a grail with water, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was the most kind and peculiar man she had ever met. Although by law she was a slave, she didn't feel like it; Penny had quite a bit of freedom, she only cooked and cleaned. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't even come onto her like her last master did months ago when she fled with her life, battered and covered in bruises.<p>

Sheldon even allowed her to call him by name and would even dine with her at the same table, something that was unheard off. In her daze, she sliced the bread too closely to her finger and cut it.

"Ahhh." Penny hissed through her teeth and he turned to look at her from his papyrus, rising to his feet in haste. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist after pulling at his shirt, ripping a long piece from it.

She watched Sheldon wrap it around her finger carefully before tying it. He reached at the knife at his belt and he cut the extra ends off. "Refrain from daydreaming when preparing lunch. You wouldn't want to accidentally lose a finger due to trifling reasons, correct?"

Penny nodded as he let go of her hand and started back toward his chair, looking down at her finger, his touch still lingering on her skin.

* * *

><p>"You bitch!" A young man snapped at Penny, as she stared down at the broken bottle of wine he dropped when he walked into her, slightly intoxicated as she smelled the alcohol from his breath.<p>

"The fault wasn't completely mine."

He scoffed. "Wench, it was obviously yours. You knocked it out of my hands. Apologize."

Penny glared at him. "I will do no such thing."

"You...you." He stammered and raised his hand above his head. She raised hers in defense in front of her and waited for the impact but it didn't come.

"How dare you strike a woman?" Sheldon's voice demanded, as she opened her eyes to see him grabbing the man's wrist in his hand.

"The slave knocked my wine and refused to apologize. I was merely teaching her a lesson."

He looked at the man with confidence. "Is it your place to do so? What audacity do you have to lay a hand on another person's slave?"

"I-I-"

"Apologize to her and be on your way." He threatened as the man tried to shake free and Sheldon squeezed his wrist as the man winced in pain.

"Alright I apologize." He forced out, allowing him to be released and he then stumbled away from them toward the market. Sheldon turned to look at Penny.

"That's enough for today. Let's return to our residence."

She nodded and watched his back as he walked away from her and Penny smiled before catching up to him.

* * *

><p>Sheldon lay on his bed with his arm draped across his face. Penny walked in with a jug of wine and placed it on the table next to him.<p>

"Are you in distress?" She asked and he nodded before removing his arm.

"Certain events have caused me to question my loyalty to the Pharaoh." He explained, looking over at her.

"If the Pharaoh decided then you must not disobey. I believe others have learned that early on."

Sheldon sighed, nodding in agreement. "However, for the entire kingdom to bend at whim to one ruler devotedly is beyond my understanding. If one wishes to not partake in ridiculous demands then why should I?"

Penny stared at him in confusion as he sat up. "I don't understand Sheldon."

"The Pharaoh wants to take you away from me and force you to become a concubine as his wife is unable to bear an heir."

Her eyes widened as he continued. "I tried to persuade him by lying that I had taken you to bed several times over the past three months since your arrival. A feat that was a challenge for me."

"And?" She asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to be taken away.

"He doesn't believe that such a beautiful slave could be infertile. That it defiles Ra and all the other gods for such blasphemy." Sheldon added as he picked up the jug and poured the wine into a cup before handing it to her before she took a sip. He then poured himself a cup.

"You are required an audience with the pharaoh in the morrow. It is entirely your decision on whether you wish to take the offer."

* * *

><p>Sheldon stared out the window and observed the Nile, watching the sunset glow in the distance. He heard footsteps behind him and closed his eyes slightly before feeling a body envelop him in an embrace.<p>

"Have you reached a decision?" He asked, opening his eyes again before turning to look at Penny when she let go of him.

"I have." She began as Sheldon held his breath. "I do not wish to be adorned in beautiful robes and gold while being confined within the palace walls."

He exhaled in relief and Penny reached up her hand to touch his face but he grasped her wrist halfway. "And what else did you say?"

She stared into his eyes. "I confirmed your lie that I was infertile and that I would be useless to his plans of birthing an heir."

Sheldon released her wrist and tilted her chin towards him.

"I commend you for your decision. I realized instantly that If I were to part with you I would rather be enslaved at the gates of Anubis by my own free will."

Before Penny could respond he brought his lips to her and tangled his fingers into her soft hair, enticing a moan from her. He kissed her passionately and urgently, as if scared she would disappear beneath his hands any second like the desert sand. She felt him pick her up as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, earning a smirk from him as they broke the kiss.

"I never thought that the pharaoh would be the reason for me to finally reveal my true feelings to you." He admitted as carried her to his chamber.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Italian Renaissance

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**I understand that Penny and Sheldon should have different names but I have kept it to avoid confusion and make it easier for the reader to know who is who.**

"Come on just once!" A man pleaded, earning a look from the tall man beside him.

"I assure you I have no plans to sleep with a whore whom I barely know." He elaborated, earning a frown from his short friend.

"Sheldon I heard stories that brothels are everything a healthy young man could ever want."

"Leonard, if you wish to urinate fire like the others, including Howard then so be it." Sheldon replied. "I will not partake in this escapade."

The man's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want to go alone and it's not like you have to join one in bed."

He nodded. "Perhaps, but I rather not set foot in one. My mother would send me to the Basilica to pray for my sins. I'd greatly avoid that as much as I am permitted to do so."

Leonard groaned as he walked away from Sheldon. "Fine, I'll go alone or find another friend."

"I sincerely hope so."

* * *

><p>"Unhand me immediately!" A blonde woman ordered, wrenching herself away from a muscular soldier.<p>

"Penelope, I wish to start over again with you." He told her, keeping a firm grasp on her forearm.

"Kurt, I know you cheated on me."

"What?" He asked in surprise. "Are you sure it wasn't just a rumor?"

She wretched her arm away. "I caught you in the act when I returned or has that memory evacuated your mind?"

Kurt's expression changed pitifully. "I thought that that Catharina was you."

"As my twin there are differences that even you should know." Penny spat venomously. "Do I have a mole the size of a coin at the top of my right bosom?"

"Alright, I knew it was your sister but I thought of you the entire time." He admitted and grasped her again, pulling her into an embrace.

"That's sick, even for you. Let go of me this instant!" Penelope smacked Kurt's chest in an attempt to break free from his grip but it only fueled his rage further. She watched him raise his arm and braced herself when she heard a loud clasp.

"Only a savage would lay a hand on a woman." Sheldon told him, his hand grasping Kurt's wrist.

"Mind your own bus-" He began, turning around only to stop and his eyes widened in fear. "The Sheldon-"

"Indeed. I suggest you make your way elsewhere."

Penelope watched as he took off toward the market and then looked at the tall man. "I thank you for your assistance sir-"

"Sheldon Cooper."

She smiled. "I am Penelope Catelli from Firenze. May I ask why he was frightened of you?"

He looked at her in surprise, usually everyone knew who he was, even if they lived outside of Rome. "My family is extremely close to the Borgias."

Penelope's eyes widened. "That's impressive but doesn't that family have many enemies based on the news spread all over Italy?"

"Of course, however they don't see us as enemies. My father and Valencian Jofré Llanço grew up together since young. The friendship between our families never faltered even after his death." Sheldon explained as his short friend appeared out of nowhere.

"Sheldon, I found-" Leonard paused to look at the beautiful woman. "Hello, I'm Leonard and you are?"

"Penelope." She said before turning to look at Sheldon. "I must depart but I hope we will meet again."

"As do I."

They watched her walk away and Leonard spoke up. "How is it so easy for you to meet such beautiful women?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I'm at a loss. Perhaps I am not as repellant as you when it comes to desperation of finding a mate."

Leonard patted him on the shoulder. "It seems as though you fancy her."

"You know, I believe I do. There is something about her that I find fascinating."

* * *

><p>"I can't fathom how you've managed to convince me." Sheldon moaned, standing outside the brothel.<p>

"If it gets too overwhelming then we can leave. I haven't enjoyed myself since Leslie broke up with me a month ago." Leonard told him. "This is a first for me as well to visit one of these places."

"If word gets out that I came here-"

He waved his hand. "This is why we are wearing hoods."

"A brilliant idea on your part in order to conceal our identity." Sheldon glanced over at Leonard. "Sarcasm."

They went inside and saw six women standing near the stairs, earning an excited grin from his short friend. "We get to have our pick."

"I thought I was here because you needed a friend." Sheldon whispered. "I have no need for intercourse with a courtesan."

"Do whatever you wish; either stay or return to your residence." He replied, walking towards the women.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to turn on his heel when one of the women with long curly black hair wearing a scarlet dress, barely hanging on her body, grasped his forearm. His eyes widened and he concealed his face as best he could.

"Stay and I'll give you a night you'll never forget." She cooed, reaching for his hood but Sheldon moved his head in time.

"I have no need or want for a sexual jaunt unlike my short companion."

She grinned. "That's because you haven't had a night with one of our ladies. We have a new courtesan that arrived this afternoon just for you."

Before he could open his mouth in protest, the woman dragged him toward the stairs and two more helped as his eyes darted to Leonard.

"I could use some assistance!" Sheldon called but all he heard was giggles and Leonard's voice asking 'I can have more than one woman at a time?'

He groaned as they pushed him into a room on the far right of the brothel. If he struggled he would have ended up hurting either one or all three and his mother did teach him to never harm woman in any situation. Unfortunately, it applied even if he was being taken away without his consent.

Sheldon heard the door close and immediately went towards it, fumbling with the knob. It was locked, he was trapped like an animal; he would have much rather been locked in a cell below the Borgia's residence.

"Eager to lock the door I see?" A voice asked suggestively and he turned around, barely seeing a figure shrouded in darkness as a candle barely illuminated the room in the corner near the bed. Sheldon remained silent and heard heels click toward him, inching closer.

Suddenly a gentle hand touched his cheek. He was about to protest when he felt tender lips kiss him, moving against his stiff ones. It was swift and he felt her grasp his hand, leading him toward the candlelight.

The woman slipped his hood off and they gasped in unison, staring at each other.

"Sheldon?" She asked in surprise.

"You're a courtesan? I assumed you were living a decent life." He stated as she shook her head.

"This is an easy life and it pays well. Although I don't enjoy it all the time." She admitted, taking his hand. He had the urge to pull away but couldn't. "Whenever the nobles come to my chambers back home they are rough and the majority are older than I would prefer."

"Couldn't you just walk away? This is degrading and a horrifying life for a human."

Penelope nodded. "It's all I can do, all that I know. I was to be wed to a palace guard but he cheated on me with my twin. That was the man that you frightened today."

"Nevertheless I wish to leave. Please unlock the door and not mention a word to anyone I was here."

* * *

><p>"Last night was the best night of my life." Leonard gushed, a wide grin spread across his face. "How was yours?"<p>

Sheldon looked at him with disappointment. "I did not participate in filthy acts and left as quickly as I came in."

"Your loss. Did you manage to find that woman from yesterday?"

He shot Leonard a glare. "Do not mention that woman in my presence ever again."

Sheldon walked faster, making it harder for his friend to catch up after him.

"Slow down, my legs are too short!" This caused him to pause slightly before he resumed a normal pace to allow him to catch up. "Care to explain your reason? Yesterday you were interested in her and today you loath her?"

Sheldon sighed. "I wish this matter would be left alone. Penelope is a courtesan."

Leonard's eyes widened. "So you-"

"Correct. I was hauled into her room and we recognized each other. I then escaped from that brothel and sneaked back into my home." He replied as his friend stopped him by grasping his arm.

"Then could this be fate perhaps? I don't see what could possibly be the matter."

"Excuse me? Not only is she a whore, but if word spread I was involved with one it would bring shame and ridicule upon my family."

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Sheldon walked out toward the port to pick up a package for his mother. No doubt another artifact or artwork for her collection sent from overseas.<p>

Halfway there he spotted her, with her hair gleaming in the sunlight. The emerald dress that she wore accented perfectly with her figure and brought out the sparkle of her eyes. He shook his head from the thought but it didn't work. Penelope had been on his mind since the day they met and he did not want to admit it.

Her smile had changed to a frown when her eyes met his. Sheldon then found his legs changing direction of their own accord to walk toward her. He approached her as she held a sack in her hands from the market, a few grapes peeking out from the top.

"Good day." Sheldon greeted, stunned mentally that he had lost control of his lips as well. The things that woman made him think and do.

This caused a puzzled look to befall her face. "And to you. I thought you made things clear the last time we met."

"I did, however certain thoughts are hindering my ability to avoid you." He admitted. "I am at a loss myself at this behavior."

"I don't understand." Penny breathed.

"Apologies are in order. I believe I was rude in questioning your choices."

"Thank you. I must leave now as the ladies are expecting me shortly. Goodbye Sheldon."

He watched her leave and mentally cursed himself. What was it about that woman that possessed him with ludicrous thoughts?

* * *

><p>Leonard and Howard stared at Sheldon as he poked his egg with a fork.<p>

"You've been doing that for half an hour." Howard spoke up, glancing over at him. "If you didn't want to eat you should have said so. My mother would have had one less plate to make lunch for us."

"I have more important issues at hand." He retorted, causing his friend to turn to Leonard.

"What is wrong with him, other than the usual?"

"Women problems." Leonard replied casually. "He can't stop thinking about her."

Howard looked at Sheldon. "Then go to her. Woo her until she falls for you."

"I do not wish to disgrace my family over pursuing a relationship with her." He told them and set down his fork.

"What do you mean?"

"He's infatuated with a courtesan." Leonard elaborated, causing Howard to laugh.

"You're acquainted with the Borgias, I honestly don't see how this could be worse. And how did the great Sheldon Cooper fall for a common whore? I certainly could but you? That is impossible!"

"So you see it too?" Sheldon exclaimed as he grasped his head in his hands. "I am losing sleep and time over this woman that I have come to a loss as to what I should do."

Leonard grinned. "I have a solution but you won't like it."

* * *

><p>Sheldon hesitated, his hand hovering near the door. This was his second time here and he was already regretting it. He found whatever shred of courage he managed to will onto himself and walked into the brothel. There was another crowd of courtesans around him immediately and he pulled his hood farther down his face.<p>

"I request Penelope as my lover tonight." Sheldon ordered, earning frowns from the other women.

"She hadn't been accepting customers for days so we had to ask her to leave." A red headed woman spoke up. "She has been fired."

"Then would you provide me the location as to her whereabouts?"

* * *

><p>"Near Basilica St. Peters..." Sheldon mumbled to himself as he walked near a housing complex. He strolled up to the third one on the left and knocked three times.<p>

After a few seconds it opened and Penelope stood in the doorway. "Yes?"

He pulled down his hood causing her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I have several thoughts on my mind that I must inform you of." She reached for the edge of the door.

"I am busy. Please excuse me." Penelope tried to close the door but he stopped her.

"I must talk to you. I have been bombarded by your presence in my thoughts during the day and dreams at night. This is most unnerving to be captivated by a woman this easily." He admitted, earning a surprised look from her.

"You are-"

"I am infatuated with you to the point of madness."

Sheldon moved closer to her and cupped her cheek before pressing his lips to hers. She responded and wrapped his arms around his neck, wanting to taste every inch of him.

They parted for and she looked into his eyes. "But I was a courtesan."

"That fact does not concern me anymore. Penelope, you are above all a woman that deserves to find happiness as well from a man that would be willing to give up everything just to be with you. I have realized that certain events in life could lead one down questionable choices in order to survive in this world."

She beamed and embraced him, as he rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. He didn't care anymore about societal standards as long at Penelope would be by his side.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 1700s Virginia Part 1

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**I understand that Penny and Sheldon should have different names but I have kept it to avoid confusion and make it easier for the reader to know who is who.**

_**Part 1**_

Emerald eyes flickered behind the bushes as she stalked her prey. Armed with a knife she had fashioned out of a sharp rock, she crawled slowly to not register a hint of suspicion of the doe snacking on berries.

Her expression turned negative when she saw the doe's head turn before it darted off toward the dense area of the forest. That was it, no doe meat tonight; she would have to eat buffalo again.

She stalked back toward her camp when a young woman walked over with a woven basket in her hands filled with golden corn. "Penelope, I see the doe has eluded you this time."

"Don't remind me Amy." Penny replied as they walked into a tent and saw a short man tending to the fire.

"No doe tonight, huh?"

Penny narrowed her eyes. "Howard, if you went hunting once you would see how difficult it really is. What kind of a man doesn't hunt?"

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about!" Amy defended, placing her basket onto the ground. "I'll have you know only I can talk to him that way."

She motioned with her hands for Amy to continue. "Brother, you are as useless as a coyote howling under a moonless night."

* * *

><p>An Indian man walked with a tall man side by side down a newly paved street. "What is your purpose for coming to Jamestown?"<p>

"Rajesh, must you ask?" He replied, adjusting his hat to the left. "Your reason is identical to mine."

"Sheldon, you have money why do you need more gold?"

This emitted a chuckle from him, surprising Rajesh. "How shallow. I came for the learning opportunity. There is no gold, even the governor's dogs know this. If there was any it would have been found by now."

He stopped and looked at his pale friend. "I hope you won't go hunting again. What if the savages mistake you for an animal? That is a death you must strongly avoid."

"Rajesh, they are not savages and I am highly trained in close combat. I shall have no trouble defending myself." Sheldon replied, walking further down the street.

"We'll see how you fare with an arrow jammed in your arse."

* * *

><p>Penny sat impatiently as another doe finally appeared near the creek for its final sip of clear water. She poised her arrow, aiming for it's neck carefully and steadily when a twig snapped nearby, causing the animal to flee from her sights.<p>

"Why is my fortune so black?" Penny mumbled, lowering her bow and arrow in frustration. Another twig snapped and she hid her position behind a boulder when she heard the sound getting closer.

Quickly taking out her knife she held it securely in her hand. Thinking it was an another animal she crawled onto the boulder and jumped off it, straight onto a man.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled as her eyes widened at the sight of him. He tried to sit up but the young woman was straddling his chest with all her strength.

"A white devil!" Penny gasped in her native tongue, putting her knife up to his neck, causing him to freeze.

"Now, there's no need for violence." Sheldon said calmly in English, slowly raising his hands but feeling the coldness of the stone was unnerving. One flick of her wrist and he would join the afterlife. It was then that he was surprised that she understood him when she spoke in English.

"What are you doing on our land?" She asked maliciously, glaring at him. His cerulean eyes were distracting her greatly; although he had a rifle, now knocked down away from them, the man did not seem threatening to her.

"I just came to perhaps hunt but mostly to enjoy the scenery. I bare no ill will."

Penny scoffed. "You are a pale skinned barbarian that came to kill my people and destroy our land for non-existent gold."

"I will concede to that but I am the exception amongst the barbarians as you say. I have no interest in gold and have tried to inform my colleagues that there are no precious metals here. Corn is considered gold to you, is it not?"

She brought the knife slightly away from his neck, surprised at his words. This man did seem different but she refused to trust any outsiders. A rustle of leaves caused them to shift their heads to the right and a short man with glasses appeared from the bushes.

He held a similar rifle in his hands and quickly brought it up to Penny's level, causing her eyes to widen.

"Leonard, don't shoot!" Sheldon yelled frantically quickly sitting up and pushed the woman off him as the gunshot resonated throughout the forest.

Penny perched herself onto her knees and her eyes met his pained ones as he clutched his bleeding arm. She was taken back that a paleface had saved her life for no reason and her gaze moved to the blood trickling down onto the ground. The man called Leonard was approaching them and Penny saw him signaling for her to run with his eyes.

He did not need to tell her verbally as she bolted towards the opposite end without a second glance.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Leonard." Sheldon said through gritted teeth, staring at his bandaged arm. "I specifically told you not to shoot."<p>

"I saved your life. If it wasn't a savage I would have thought you were romancing a woman by the river." He defended earning a glare from his friend.

"Luckily you only grazed my arm and that woman is not a savage; neither are her people. They aren't any different from you and me."

Leonard smirked, helping him put on a clean shirt. "Then why did she have a weapon poised at your neck?"

"She had a perfectly valid reason for that. I assumed she felt her life was in peril at the sight of my skin color." Sheldon explained, shooting him a look. "This is essentially because of people like you."

* * *

><p>Penny paced around the tent deep in thought about the stranger she encountered nearly a week ago. Was he alright? Would he be treated? Would she see him again? This caused her to stop in her tracks. Did she really care about his condition?<p>

"Hey, what's with you?" Amy asked, looking at her from her dream catcher that she was making. "You look like you are worried. Is it serious?"

Penny snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air. I'll be back before the moon appears in the sky."

Amy watched her run off and shook her head. "There is fresh air everywhere. Why would she need to get some?"

* * *

><p>Penny gulped and tightened the hooded cape around her. Luckily she had stolen some foreign clothes from someone's home nearby. Unfortunately, it was a baby pink dress and could be seen from a distance. So much for blending in amongst the pale faces. She kept the hood on tightly to conceal her skin and avoided eye contact, slowly walking through the cobblestone street.<p>

She mentally cursed the matching heels, how did women walk in these? It was self mutilation that they bestowed upon themselves without a second thought. Maybe her father was right that these people were not in their right minds. Penny stifled a groan and peered down at her feet, she hadn't even walked into the center of town and it was already unbearable to go any further.

Nearing the statue of King James in the distance meant she was almost there and breathed a sigh of relief before she felt a strong hand grasp her forearm in the crowd. Her eyes darted upward and froze at the blue eyes staring down at her own.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked coldly, his gaze matching his tone. Penny's eyes trailed down to his other arm and he noticed it. "I see. I am quite alright as you can tell. Now, I believe you haven't answered my question. Are you not aware of the consequences of your actions should you be discovered here of all places?"

Before she had a chance to speak he took his hand in hers and dragged her in the opposite direction toward the end of town; toward the way that she just came from. When they reached the forest he turned to face her and dropped her hand.

"I came to see if you were alright." She began, still feeling his warmth lingering on her skin. "It was because of me that you were shot."

His eyes softened slightly. "It was a slight graze; nothing serious so you needn't concern yourself with it."

She nodded slightly and looked down at her feet, the pain was long forgotten but she began to feel it again. "How did you know it was me? I kept my skin and face hidden from your people."

"A simple matter of observation. First was the way you were walking. A woman of society would be used to walking in heels from a young age unlike your slight limping." Sheldon answered smugly, earning a look from her. "Next was the dress combined with your hooded cape. In this scorching weather, a lady wouldn't wear one for risk of heat stroke. That in itself was suspicious. I am astounded you weren't spotted earlier by someone."

"Impressive. If I didn't know better I would say you are a genius." She replied sarcastically but he didn't catch it as he flashed a smile before pulling out a pocket watch from his coat.

"I suppose you could say that. Now the matter at hand regarding your safety. There is a patrol due for routine observations within the hour so I suggest you quickly return to your home. You do not want to be captured by the soldiers and sentenced to death or slavery."

Penny stood observing him, was he actually concerned about her? He watched her intently and he motioned with his head for her to go. She slipped off the heels quickly and walked past a few trees before glancing back at him.

"My white name is Penelope by the way. Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome. Sheldon Cooper is mine." He offered her a brief smile before she broke out into a run toward the dense forest.

* * *

><p>Amy stared at Penny from top to bottom. "Where did you find those clothes, which make you look exquisite?"<p>

She let out a laugh before picking up her own leather outfit and she could not stress this enough, comfortable clothes. Penny wrenched the zipper harshly as her friend rushed over quickly.

"Don't damage it! What if you need it later on?"

"Amy, what would I need it for? I have no intention of wearing clothes like this again, especially these odd heeled shoes. My feet are swollen and red."

This caused her to widen her eyes. "You had those shoes too and you left them behind to run barefoot? Are you mad?"

Penny stared at her in disbelief. "I think you are mad. If you wore those you would have thrown them away as well. Nothing is worth the pain from those heels."

A glint appeared in Amy's eyes. "Oh, I think you underestimate me my dear friend."

* * *

><p>Sheldon walked into the house he shared with Leonard close to the center of town to find him writing at his desk. He looked up from his work and glanced at the pink shoes in his hands.<p>

"Why do you have those?" Leonard asked suspiciously. "Did you purchase them for a lady?"

He shook his head. "I have no interest in those women and I am safekeeping them for someone if they so choose to return in the near future, although I wouldn't recommend it."

Leonard shrugged. "Whatever you say. What do you think of going hunting in a few days since your arm has almost recovered?"

Sheldon brought his hand onto his left forearm carefully. It hurt slightly but the skin had healed completely; as long as he didn't exert himself it would be fine. And he might run into Penelope again; an added perk.

"Why not? I could use the entertainment. This town is dull and the people here are the same."

* * *

><p>Sheldon hunched against a tree, arrow poised at the antelope grazing near the waterfall. Leonard was nearby, deciding to hunt a moose instead which caused him to scoff. That would be a humorous sight to behold.<p>

It didn't take long for the antelope to die when he shot the arrow at its neck and made the slow trek towards it when he heard growling near him. He felt his heart beat rapidly in fear and rushed to the waterfall, hoping for an opening to hide when a slender and dark arm shot out and pulled him behind it.

"What-" Sheldon managed to speak out when Penny pressed him against the cold stone and covered his mouth with her palm. He glared down at her but she ignored it.

"There's a black bear near here." She whispered as he mumbled something against her palm. "What?"

He cleared his throat after she lowered her hand. "I asked how did you know that? Were you stalking me?"

"No, I was picking berries when I heard your friend screaming about a moose chasing him. I assumed you were nearby and my instinct was correct. Your hunting skills are impressive for a pale face and you even hunt with our weapons."

"My teacher was a native back in my home town." Sheldon reminisced as water dripped down him from the waterfall. "He taught me everything he knew before he died of tuberculosis."

Penny saw that his expression saddened at the memory and she gazed at him. "I'm sorry. It seems like you respected him a great deal."

"Indeed. I regarded him as my father as my own was an alcoholic who never accepted me as his son. I have some native blood coursing through my veins on my mother's side you know."

She stared at him in surprise. "I never thought our races could mix."

"Why wouldn't they? We are of the same species capable of reproducing." Sheldon stated. "However, society and what my father thought of my mother when he learned of her lineage is derogatory and disgusting. Do we not bleed the same crimson blood when injured?"

Penny listened intently as the water drenched them completely. It made his eyes shine and he observed the way her clothes clung to her body.

"I was taught to avoid white men by my father but I see that you are different from the stories that he told me." She admitted. "My father was friends with one and he even taught me your language but ever since he was shot by him he doesn't trust white people anymore. I believe that this could change for the better if more were like you."

Sheldon let out a sigh and took a step outside with her before checking if there were any dangerous animals around. "If only everyone else thought the way we do. Are we not advanced enough to accept this as humans? I will concede that you have captivated me, perhaps this is a step that we must take for a brighter future."

Penny nodded and stared into his eyes as she slowly raised her hand up to his cheek. He didn't pull away and held her gaze, placing his own hand on hers. Sheldon leaned down towards her and captured her lips in his. She pressed up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The sound of metal thudding against the soil started them from the kiss and they saw Leonard staring at them with his mouth agape.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?" He blurted loudly, glancing over at Penny standing near a tree in the distance. "She's a barbarian!"<p>

Sheldon shot him a death glare. " Rescind that this instant! You are a knave for even harboring these thoughts!"

This took him aback; there were times when his friend would yell at him but not of this intensity. Sheldon pinched the bridge of his nose."I assume you wouldn't feel this way if you knew the truth."

"What truth?" Leonard asked curiously.

"I am part native on my mother's side." He admitted and watched the surprised expression appear on his best friend's face.

"B-but you're-"

"Yes, I am white as you can see but that's because my mother's grandfather was a Métis. However, this is not why I hold regard for them as people. I learned of my heritage only a few years ago when my father told me the truth shortly before he died. My mother was afraid to tell me for fear of me having the same reaction as my father." Sheldon explained, cutting him off.

Even though Penny was far away from them she could hear every word that was spoken. She then heard her name and saw Sheldon motioning to her to join them. When she stood beside him Leonard watched her as if she was going to kill him any second now.

"I need some time to process this information. I hope you can understand that."

Sheldon nodded slightly. "Of course. I will admit that the connection between us is astounding and as you know I am prone to turn down women every single time I am propositioned."

"That is true. But how are you going to live now? Do you expect the sav- I mean natives to welcome you with open arms?" He asked before turning to look at her. "Or do you expect to live in our society? There are laws that can't be broken."

They were silent for a few beats before Sheldon broke the silence."If neither side will accept then we will just have to go somewhere where they will. Honestly Leonard, why must you make matters complicated?"

* * *

><p>Penny watched the colony from afar as merchants sold items while a baker boasted about his bread to passerby's. She couldn't help but be a little jealous of Sheldon's world, they seemed happier than her people did in this 'town' as they called it. Jumping down from the tree she quickly ran behind one of the buildings near his home and pressed her back against it, peeking into the window for any sign of movement.<p>

"All clear." Penny said to herself and moved onto the next one, spotting Sheldon in a heated discussion with an older man dressed in a uniform. She crouched down but managed to keep watch as the man mutely yelled at him and pointed his finger menacingly before stomping out of the house.

Sheldon massaged his temples as she heard a door slam with the crunching of gravel moving away from her. Penny slowly stood up and rapped on the window, causing him to turn around and look at her in surprise. He quickly came over toward her and opened it for her.

"Penelope, this is reckless on your part." Sheldon scolded as she jumped into the house. "Wasn't our arrangement to meet later tonight?"

She grinned. "It was, but I missed you. I hardly see you anymore."

He chuckled in response, how she missed his voice. "As do I but this could cause our downfall."

Penny wrapped her arms around him as he placed his chin atop her head, breathing in her scent. She smelled pure with a spicy undertone he could not place his finger on. A frantic knock startled him as they pulled away from the embrace.

"Hide in my quarters; it's the first room on your right upstairs." He told her quickly, earning a nod in response as she crept as quietly as possible. Penny heard his footsteps as he called out 'just a minute' in a calm and controlled tone.

Sheldon cleared his throat and frowned disapprovingly at the same older gentleman standing outside his door. "Captain Smith, we have concluded our argument by your slamming of my door moments ago. There is no need for pointless banal chitchat, my decision is final."

The man glowered at him and made his way inside, breathing heavily. "This is a court-martial offense. You are to proceed into battle as instructed against the savages!"

"I will not be subjected to slaughtering the lives of innocent people. This is their land rightfully and there is no gold." Sheldon retorted, picking up an ear of corn from his dining table. "This is their gold, a simple vegetable that holds no intrinsic value for men like you."

The general stared at the golden yellow vegetable that he had shoved into his hand before staring at Sheldon. "Lieutenant-Colonel Cooper, even if what you say might hold some merit, there is still your sense of duty. You are to proceed to the front lines to kill their leader with your men. It's either your head or his. You have until the morning to decide."

The man darted past Sheldon and closed the front door behind him as he sunk into an arm chair. Delicate steps descended down the stairs behind him and he closed his eyes. "I assume you heard everything?"

"Yes." Penny replied quietly, walking over to him. She stood in front of him as his eyes showed distress when he finally opened them. "Sheldon, I can warn my father, then-"

"I wish it was that simple." He cut her off, his voice laced with worry. "My house is currently under watch. There is no possible way for you to leave unnoticed unless you tunnel through the floor. I would strongly advise against that as I recently had the hardwood floors replaced."

She slumped into the arm chair across from him. "Then there is nothing I can do?"

Sheldon nodded slowly. "Correct, and I must report tomorrow to murder your father. I have yet to meet him and these are not the circumstances I had hoped for."

**Stay tuned for part 2!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 1700s Virginia Part 2

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**I understand that Penny and Sheldon should have different names but I have kept it to avoid confusion and make it easier for the reader to know who is who.**

_**Part 2**_

Penny watched as he pulled out a quilt from his dresser as she stood in his room. He took one of the pillows from his bed before looking at her. "I will take the couch downstairs and you are free to take my bed. Get plenty of rest as we have a tiresome day ahead of us. Goodnight."

She echoed his gesture and stared at the shirt and pants he had laid out on the bed for her to sleep in. Without a second thought she changed into them.

* * *

><p>Sheldon stared at the ceiling, unable to find serenity in order to achieve a decent night's sleep. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Penny standing near the couch nearly a full minute since she came down.<p>

"Good Lord!" Sheldon exclaimed, sitting up as she looked at him apologetically in the candlelight.

"I'm sorry I scared you but it seems that you can't sleep either. I was awoken by a nightmare and I don't want to stay up there alone."

He rubbed his eyes before nodding. "Understandable. I have a method that might be able to help."

Penny walked with him back up to the bedroom and she got in under the covers as he sat on the edge of the bed. "This is a song that my grandmother would sing before she passed away. It would help me to clear my head and lull me to sleep. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

"Thank you, I think its working."

Sheldon smiled and was about to stand up when she reached out to grasp his arm. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

"I am not sure that might be a wise decision."

Penny stared at him. "I won't try anything. I promise."

"I believe the concern should be whether I might lose control of my faculties. Being raised by a religious mother I promised her I would abstain from sexual intercourse before marriage." He countered as she lifted up the covers.

"If you try anything I will push you onto the floor, okay?" She lied as Sheldon let out a sigh of exasperation before climbing in.

* * *

><p>Leonard stumbled into the house, both hung over and satisfied with his romantic rendezvous with a seamstress by the name of Leslie at the edge of town.<p>

He made his way up the stairs and opened Sheldon's door to notify him that he would not be reporting for duty later tonight for the raid because he decided to feign illness. The guards outside also told Leonard to bring Sheldon downstairs immediately or they would drag him out.

Opening it, he froze at the sight before him. The native woman was in bed with his roommate and they appeared to be in a peaceful slumber. They appeared to be clothed which allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief until he remembered the guards outside of their home.

"Sheldon!" He whispered causing his friend to immediately snap his eyes open. "You need to come down immediately or you'll be forced out."

"Leonard," Sheldon began with condensation. "Do they honestly believe that they could force me out of my home?"

A bang at the door startled them and Penny jolted awake beside him. "What was that?'

"Apparently they wish to break down the door as well. Penelope in the event-"

"Lieutenant-Colonel Sheldon Cooper!" A deep voice hollered from downstairs as his eyes widened, quickly standing up from the bed. "No courtesy either. Penelope, I need you to hide as a precaution."

Sheldon then turned to Leonard. "And I need you to not breathe a word about her being here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Even if I wanted to it would be my head as well." The short man replied and they left the room before descending down the stairs to find the Captain with his boots perched on top of Sheldon's desk. He scowled at the man.

"Not only do you lack basic manners you also have the audacity to force yourself into my home. Remove your mud covered boots from my desk immediately."

Captain Smith laughed and stood up from the chair before walking up to Sheldon. "You have courage, most men quake in fear at my presence. The last man who dared to bark orders at me is currently at the bottom of the river."

He stood his ground glaring into his eyes. "Although you are my superior, it is only in rank. I trust you will remember that."

* * *

><p>Penny watched from the window as three guards escorted Sheldon toward the direction of their army camp. She needed to get out and warn her father and her people to spare as many casualties as she could.<p>

Opening the bedroom door she came face to face with Leonard. There was a hint of concern in his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"You can't leave dressed like that, you'll be spotted immediately." He spoke up, motioning to her leather clothes with his hand.

"I'll give you some clothes to change into. We're about the same height so it will fit you."

She followed him into his room and he dug through his drawers before producing a pair of black pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a matching jacket. He also handed her a pair of boots and along piece of cloth. "Maybe these might fit and that is for your...you know. I'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you but why are you helping me?" She asked curiously as Leonard turned around to look at her.

"It seems that my judgment concerning your people was unfair. I thought that you were a bloodthirsty savage but I now see that you are far from that as Sheldon has an excellent judge of character when it comes to people."

He closed the door behind him and she started changing into the clothes. When she was done she looked herself over in the mirror, everything fit perfectly but it was a bit loose. Penny had concealed her breasts as well with the cloth he had given her; in conclusion she looked like a man. If it wasn't for her skin tone she would have blended in perfectly.

She came downstairs and saw another man with a darker skin tone next to Leonard.

"This is Rajesh, he was a page years ago when Sheldon first arrived here and has agreed to escort you past any guards." He told her as the man bowed slightly.

"You must be Penelope. I must admit when Leonard told me that Sheldon has fancied a woman I thought he was going mad. Although the clothes are deceiving, you appear to be a beautiful woman." Rajesh complemented in an accent that she hadn't heard before as he motioned to the door. "The shifts are changing very soon so we must hasten."

* * *

><p>She managed to get through without trouble and ran through the forest as fast as her legs could take her. Penny had to admit that men's clothes were far easier to run in than that hideous dress and weren't as heavy as her leather ones. Whizzing past a few trees, she heard a loud swoosh near her ear causing her to hide behind one of the trees. An arrow was jammed against the bark near her head and recognized it as one of theirs.<p>

"Don't shoot!" Penny called out in her native tongue and peeked her head around the corner. A short native revealed himself from the bushes and stared at her in surprise from head to toe as he lowered his bow.

"Why are you dressed like a white man?"

"A disguise, Howard. I need to warn my father, is he safe?" She asked, earning a look from the man.

"Why wouldn't he be? There is nothing-"

A gunshot resonated in the distance and they stared at each other before rushing back toward their home.

* * *

><p>"Gather around this area." Sheldon ordered, pointing to the forest drawn out on a map. "In the event of a counter-attack these trees will protect you but this is not a permanent solution."<p>

He stared at the men as they listened intently to him before glancing over at Captain Smith near the tent's opening briefly. This was an unmitigated disaster that would cause unnecessary bloodshed on both sides as he continued.

"I will not lie; you should prepare to meet your inevitable end. There is a chance you will survive this battle but it comes down to tactics, skill and luck."

The older man grinned at him and walked outside, patting a young man on the shoulder near the tent. "When Lieutenant-Colonel Cooper kills the leader I want him dead as well when he comes back to the camp, do you understand?"

The young soldier nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Penelope?" Amy asked, staring at her intently, earning a nod.<p>

"Yes now-"

"You make a fine gentleman. If I was certain you were indeed a man I would beg for you to take my hand for eternity. However, how did you manage to conceal your breasts?"

"I'll tell you later. Listen the soldiers are coming to kill and possibly enslave us. You need to help me warn everyone and I need to get my father to safety."

Amy nodded. "Understood."

* * *

><p>Sheldon sighed in exasperation as he took a different route from the one dictated to his soldiers. Cutting through a cornfield he noticed a few natives scrambling, picking up whatever belongings they could muster and loaded them onto canoes.<p>

'Penelope must have warned them.' He thought when the sound of a gunshot came from behind him.

Sheldon ran through the field and toward the biggest tent that he could see when he saw a few men pointing arrows at him. He ran near the other natives and they paused, afraid to shoot their own people accidentally. They chased after him yelling in their language when he lifted the tent and rolled inside.

Penny and her father were startled by him and she instantly relaxed at the sight of him but her father was another story. "Where are my men? How did the enemy get in here?"

Sheldon looked at her father, unable to understand what he had just said. Penelope then ran to him and stood in front of him like a shield.

A few warriors poised with arrows burst in and aimed at the two of them.

"He is not the enemy. I have been spending time with him for a while now."

The chief's eyes widened in anger. "You have been around this devil all this time? These men are not to be trusted or have you forgotten?"

"He's different. If he wanted to kill me he would have done so by now." Penny defended, glancing back briefly at Sheldon. "Tell them to lower their weapons and to leave us in privacy."

He watched as her father motioned to the men to leave and she moved away from him slightly. Screams outside could be heard and blood began to pool underneath the opening when Sheldon took out his sword and pointed it at Penny's neck.

* * *

><p>The tent parted revealing Captain Smith with a few spatters of blood on his white sleeve and grey jacket with blood lust in his eyes. He sheathed his bloody sword before looking at Sheldon holding his own blade against an Indian man's neck while the chief looked on angrily.<p>

"Excellent Cooper. You have exceeded my expectations yet again."

He grinned smugly as he kept Penelope close to him, the sword pressed against her neck. The Captain pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her father.

"No! Don't kill him!" She cried in English, causing him to look at her in surprise.

"A savage woman disguised as a man? This is an interesting turn of events. Cooper, hand her over and finish your mission; she'll definitely fetch a hefty price."

Sheldon wrapped his free arm around her waist. "I captured her first so I get a say in what becomes of her."

Smith bellowed in laughter as he holstered his pistol. "Ignoring orders again? Fine, do as you wish with the wench."

Penelope then elbowed Sheldon in the gut and broke free, running toward the Captain. He barely had time to draw his sword when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and looked down at the knife sticking out of his side. She turned around to face Sheldon.

"You bitch!" Smith yelled and his eyes shot to him. "I order you to kill her!"

Without missing a beat Sheldon took out his pistol and pointed it at Penny as he released the trigger. The smell of gun powder filled the tent as she dropped to her knees.

The captain stared at him in disbelief and looked down at his chest, now stained with fresh blood. "How- How dare you!"

Penny's father rushed to her aide and saw that she was unharmed, surprised that the white man had shot one of his own instead of his daughter. "I warned you Smith. If you possessed as much intelligence as I assumed you had then you would have realized that I was never on your side. My soldiers are waiting for enemies that will never show up."

"You sent them somewhere else?" He coughed some blood and scowled at Sheldon. "And you would rather kill one of your own than a savage woman?"

"She is not a savage. She is the woman I love." He replied as the captain shook slightly, his eyes losing focus.

"I-I'll get you for this in hell." He threatened as he fell forward and breathed his last breath.

Penny stood up and ran to Sheldon, embracing him as her father watched them. "I'm sorry for holding the blade to your neck."

She pulled back as he examined it, there was nothing there. "It was to mislead them, Sheldon. I trusted you to do the right thing."

Sheldon smiled and rubbed his stomach. "That was unexpected though; brilliant improvisation on your part."

"Sorry about that." Penny giggled and turned to look at her father.

"I must say I am delightfully surprised." He said to Sheldon, now in English. "It's not every day I meet a white man that isn't a demon."

"I understand your prejudice. I myself have met my share of barbaric whites throughout my life." He admitted, earning a smile from the chief.

* * *

><p>"I assure you that no harm will befall your daughter." Sheldon promised her father.<p>

"I trust that you'll protect her but must you live on their land Penelope?"

She nodded. "I want to learn more about his world and I do like the clothes."

"As do I." Amy spoke up. "I am ecstatic that I can join you. If possible may I learn how to create your clothes? I imagine it must be entertaining to sew them let alone wearing them."

"Of course Amy." Sheldon replied. "Leonard is acquainted with a seamstress by the name of Leslie. She is looking for a helper to keep up with her orders."

"Leonard? That sounds like a wonderful name. Is he by any chance betrothed or married to a woman as of late?" She asked excitedly before leaning over to whisper to Penny. "I must follow in your footsteps and obtain a white lover. Perhaps we can have two weddings before winter comes?"

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 1800s England Part 1

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**_Part 1 - 1800s England_  
><strong>

He stared out at the horizon, feeling the cool ocean air against his face. How he loved the vast and open sea; it was a thrill to sail the seven seas with his band of pirates.

"Captain Cooper." A voiced spoke up, causing him to turn around.

"Aye Hofstadter. Are we on course as expected?"

"Of course. We'll arrive at the port before sunset." Leonard replied. "I could use a drink at a tavern since Raj drank all the rum."

Sheldon nodded. "It's unfortunate, that man is like a bottomless pit. Luckily, he isn't when it comes to food or we would perish from starvation."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of this boring life." A blonde woman sighed under her white parasol dressed in a matching gown. "Bernadette don't you wish that there was a life out there filled with adventure beyond the ocean? An undiscovered land filled with mysterious things that one can't even imagine?"<p>

The short woman next to her was dressed in a blue one with a matching parasol as well and laughed. "Penelope, is this about your betrothment to Kurt?"

She groaned, he was a commander for his Majesty's vessel and would often be away; not exactly her idea of a good husband since he was never around. Not to mention he was as dumb as a brass paperweight.

"Don't remind me. I wish to change the subject. Did you hear rumors about a unknown ship coming to port this evening?"

Bernadette shook her head as they turned left toward their home. She was adopted by Penny's father and recently departed mother after she had lost them in a fire. They grew up together since they were five and had already considered themselves as sisters. "I haven't and besides you're more interested in those things than me."

"True but I do hope it's a pirate ship. I find their way of life so carefree: they can do whatever they want and go wherever the current takes them." Penny said excitedly with a gleam in her eyes that her best friend immediately recognized.

They walked into a generous Victorian house and her smile faded when she saw Kurt conversing with her father, still clad in his uniform which meant that he had returned not too long ago. He flashed her a smile before walking toward her and enveloping her in hug.

"I missed you Penelope." He told her but she wasn't convinced. Although her father deemed him an admirable man, he was unfaithful and she smelled perfume from his jacket. No doubt he visited his old girlfriend Alicia before he came here.

"That's nice." Penny lied when he finally let go of her. She turned to Bernadette and made a disgusted expression causing her to stifle a laugh.

"Penelope, why don't we dine with Kurt tonight?" Her father asked, patting him on the shoulder after walking over to them.

"Mr. Price, I don't want to impose on a family dinner."

He let out a chuckle. "Nonsense, you are to be married into our family so I already consider you my son and I told you to call me Wyatt. You are far too modest for your own good."

Bernadette rolled her eyes at this and Penny made a quiet gagging sound before her father turned his head around to see what the sound was.

* * *

><p>"Rum, music and big bosomed women?" Raj asked excitedly, walking behind Sheldon and Leonard as they descended from the ship.<p>

"I honestly urge you to abstain from any alcohol for the remainder of our journey." Sheldon warned as a few crew mates tied the ship to the port. "Don't you think you have enough of it day after day?"

"Hey, I don't see you nagging Howard about his drinking!" He defended, earning a look from his captain and said man.

"That's because he drinks in moderation unlike you. Remember what happened nearly a month ago?" Leonard spoke up, turning to look at Raj. "You were so drunk you wanted to jump off the ship into shark infested waters. If Sheldon didn't tie you to the mast you would have been killed."

He glared and sighed audibly. "Fine, but you know that if I don't have some alcohol I can't talk to women."

"There are no women on the ship. All of the crew members are male." Howard said in disbelief and with a hint of disappointment.

"What if we run into a beautiful woman and I can't even introduce myself?"

"In the middle of the ocean?" Sheldon asked with condensation. "I hardly doubt that."

"Maybe a mermaid might appear." Leonard mused, causing Raj to scoff.

"That's just stories told by horny men at sea. Even I know that's impossible."

They walked toward the middle of the city before Sheldon turned around to face his crew. Including Howard, Leonard and Raj there were seven more men; during the vicious storm they had lost the majority of crew members to the ocean.

"Alright men, enjoy yourselves but I expect each of you to report back to the ship. If you're able to pillage some valuables by all means do. Understood?"

"Yes Captain Cooper!" They answered in unison.

"And try scouting some new crew members who are eager to set sail. That will be all."

* * *

><p>"Penelope, you can't do this!" Bernadette whispered as she watched her rummage through the bottom of her drawers. Penny pulled out a pair of brown pants and a cream colored shirt that she had secretly bought months ago when her father had announced that she was to be married to Kurt.<p>

"I don't want to live my life how my father wishes." She said calmly, walking behind the dividers near her closet to change.

"I agree with you but running away is not the answer. Try telling father that everything you said about Kurt was the truth; I'll help you to convince him. Maybe he'll believe us this time." Bernadette pleaded but knew it wouldn't do any good. Once Penny had her mind set on something she was determined to see it through.

"I've talked and talked but nothing is getting through to him."

The short woman sighed. "So you'll live your life as a man?"

Penny walked out from the divider and toward her mirror. "Not forever. So, do I look convincing enough?"

"You have no facial hair."

"Pretend that I shaved." She countered, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Many men had long hair so at least she didn't have to sacrifice her golden locks. Penny placed a black Scallywag hat atop her head and turned to look at her sister.

"A man couldn't possible shave that well, there is always stubble left behind." Bernadette replied, clearly upset about this. "At least you concealed your breasts but you look like a feminine man. Maybe they'll think you prefer men and you won't be found out."

Penny's face lit up as she started packing a few more pants and shirts. She managed to squeeze in her favorite emerald gown and a corset into the bag before it barely closed. "That would be so helpful for me."

"Can't you reconsider?" Bernadette asked again as Penny took out a sword from under her bed. She unsheathed it briefly as the blade gleamed from the moonlight pouring into the room.

"I really want to stay here with you and if Kurt was out of the picture than I would. Besides I want to see the world; I can't stay in London forever."

She walked over to Penny and hugged her. "Please come back safely and take care of yourself. If something were to happen to you-"

"Don't worry and I'll write as often as I can." Penny reassured her before breaking the embrace. "Tell father that I can't marry Kurt and that I want to see the world."

She nodded and Penny opened the window and jumped out. Bernadette watched her wave to her and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Penny walked through the streets of London toward the port, pulling the hat father down her face when she heard a sea shanty being sung by three men and one that clearly wasn't enjoying it. Hiding behind a nearby building she watched them in secret.<p>

"...Blow the man down. If you give me some whiskey-"

"Alright you've had enough alcohol and stop that singing!" The taller one yelled at them but they ignored him and kept going from where he cut them off.

She watched the darker one stumble onto the shortest one and they fell to the ground with a loud thud. The tall man pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned to the one with glasses to pick them both up.

"Why me?" He whined, slurring his words a bit.

"Because I am your captain. Now get moving, we need to return to the ship."

She grinned at her fortune! All she need to do was be recruited and goodbye London, hello freedom. Penny watched the three stagger behind their captain and she followed closely behind.

It didn't take long to reach the port and she stared in awe at their ship. It was magnificent and greatly taken care off unlike the others that roll in, the captain must really be a perfectionist or adore the ship far too much. They walked up and a ramp was lowered by a crew member that either stayed behind or came back earlier.

Penny followed them and noticed that another man was close behind her. He had curly brown hair and was very skinny, he didn't look strong enough to be a member of the crew but who was she judging.

"Are you lost?" He asked her, his black eyes focused on her. "Or are you hoping to be recruited?"

She cleared her throat and tried to deepen her voice. "I wish to be recruited, my name is Pen- Peter."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Stuart. We will be sailing once everyone comes back but I guess you can come up and have a word with the captain." He offered and she followed him onto the ship.

She stared at the deck; it was cleaner than her bedroom floor! He must really demand a lot out of them. She watched Stuart walk up a few steps to the captain's quarters and knock on the door.

"Come in." They heard muffled voice and he opened the door, causing the man to look up from his desk. "You're disrupting my reading. Is this of importance?"

"Captain Cooper, this man wants to join our crew."

Penny watched as he looked at her and stood up from his chair, walking over to them. "Not as strong as I had hoped for but then again I did let you join Stuart. You may leave now to begin your duties."

He remained silent and left, closing the door behind him. She looked back at the captain and their eyes locked briefly before he placed his hands behind his back. "Have you sailed before?"

Penny shook her head as she observed the room. It was a decent size with a dining table, desk, two chairs and a bed in the corner. "I haven't."

"I see; a novice then. Well you can always learn as you have the brain capacity to do so." Sheldon replied and his gaze moved to the sword on her hip. "Is that just for decoration?"

"I have been trained since I was young by my father." She answered truthfully. It was something her father wanted to teach his son but since he got a girl instead he had to make do with her. It was fun and she enjoyed every lesson.

"A skilled swordsman then? Excellent, if we are to be attacked by the Navy or other pirate ships." He mused, earning a surprised look from her.

"This is a pirate ship?"

Sheldon raised his eyebrow. "Indeed. Is this a hindrance?"

Penny shook her head and stared at his clothing, he was dressed like a common sailor among a vessel as were his men. "Not at all but why are the sails white and not black? This is very odd for buccaneers is it not?"

He chuckled at this and faced her. "To avoid suspicion of course. One does not publicize that they are pirates for fear of prison or being hanged. This is essentially why other knaves have been captured by now and one must blend in with clothing as well."

She gave it a thought and concluded that he was right; it was foolish to proclaim that you were a pirate.

"I trust that this isn't a problem for you-"

"Peter. Peter Williams." Penny introduced herself, earning a smile from him.

"Then welcome aboard. Report to first mate Leonard that Captain Sheldon Cooper has allowed you to join. He'll assign you work and show you where you will be living. You are dismissed." Sheldon told her and motioned with his hand for her to leave.

**Part 2 coming soon!**


End file.
